


It wasn't worth it

by byronictrash



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tony Angst, but not that sorry, stony hell
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronictrash/pseuds/byronictrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manipulei, menti e joguei meus amigos uns contra os outros. E isso tudo pra quê? Apenas para eu perder o amor da minha vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Oooi galerinha da pesada   
> Uma pequena crônica cotidiana do que me levou a escrever essa história: lá estava eu> por algum motivo desconhecido voltei a usar o 8tracks > a primeira playlist que eu procuro feat encontro é uma superfamily civil war > eu me acabo em lágrimas e começo a escrever no meu caderno de matemática > cada linha que eu escrevia era uma facada > acabei a fic, acabei a salva de tiros > fim da história   
> RESUMO DA ÓPERA: Eu não escrevia nenhuma fanfic nesse formato de carta desde 2013, mas eu amo demais esse estilo de história, então me perdoem se eu estiver meio enferrujada, ok? Eu me inspirei numa playlist que eu encontrei no 8tracks e pra eu não sofrer sozinha, eu vou colocar o link nas notas finais.   
> Não tá betado, eu nunca beto, mas eu acho que os únicos possíveis erros seriam vírgulas porque errar vírgulas é quase que o meu legado.   
> Sendo assim, bons tiros, QUER DIZER, boa leitura :))

Querido Steve,

Honestamente, eu não sei por que raios estou lhe escrevendo essa carta que nunca lerá. Na verdade, foi Pepper que me mandou escrever, disse que iria me ajudar a me sentir melhor e eu resolvi confiar nela, afinal, Pepper Potts sempre tem razão. Isso já faz três dias, três dias que eu não saio do quarto, nosso quarto.

Tenho que confessar que não estou tendo uma alimentação lá muito exemplar. Normalmente, nos horários das refeições, Nat, James ou Peter trazem minha comida na porta, mas, sinceramente, eu mal encosto nela.

Gosto de ficar no quarto porque aqui eu sinto que posso congelar o tempo. Aqui eu posso fingir que a guerra nunca aconteceu, que você está bem, eu estou bem, estamos bem e que você vai voltar da SHIELD pra casa no final do dia, como de costume. Quando eu fecho os os olhos, tudo fica bem. Mas, quando eu os abro, vejo que tudo não passa de pura ilusão.

Você não faz ideia a falta que me faz, meu amor. Pode parecer estúpido e até estranho, mas muitas vezes eu comecei a gritar diversos palavrões sequenciados, na esperança de ouvir você me repreender, mas, obviamente, eu não ouvia nada. Pepper disse que o isolamento vai me enlouquecer, que eu deveria procurar um especialista, alguém pra conversar. Pepper Potts sempre tem razão, mas eu não me importo. A única pessoa com quem eu quero conversar já não pode mais me ouvir. E a culpa é minha.

Estando aqui, imerso no meu próprio tempo psicológico, muitas vezes eu me pego perdido numa nostalgia que não tem fim. Hoje pela manhã mesmo, eu estava olhando nosso álbum de casamento. Aquele, definitivamente, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Não existem palavras para expressar como foi surrealmente maravilhoso te ver no altar, todo de branco, tão maravilhoso. Até hoje eu não sei como Nat conseguiu te convencer a não usar sua farda militar antiga, mas isso não vem ao caso. Naquele momento, eu tive certeza que você seria meu para sempre. Enquanto dançávamos nossa primeira dança, eu só conseguia pensar em duas coisas; primeiro, que eu casei com a cara mais gato de toda a América e segundo, que, a partir daquele momento, éramos eternos, infinitos. Pelo visto, eu estava errado.

Também estava olhando o álbum de fotos de quando Peter era mais novo. Sabe, Steve, me recordo do dia que Peter chegou a nós como se fosse ontem. Lembro que entrei em desespero, perguntando que se eu não conseguia cuidar nem de um Tamagoshi, como conseguiria cuidar de uma criança? Mas, por mais surpreendente que pareça, eu consegui, nós conseguimos. Claro que tivemos uma ajudinha do Tio Bucky, da Tia Pepper, Tia Nat, Tio Clint, Tio Bruce, Tio Thor e do vovô Nick, mas mesmo assim, nós conseguimos.

Quando Peter perdeu Gwen e eu fui tentar consolá-lo, ele me disse que eu não entendia como era. Nosso menino tinha razão, eu não entendia. Eu não entendia porque nunca tinha perdido uma pessoa que amava incondicionalmente de maneira tão brutal e ficado com a sensação de que poderia tê-la salvado, de que a culpa fosse inteiramente minha. Até que veio a guerra e eu experimentei o gosto horrível dessa sensação. A única diferença é que, no meu caso, a culpa de fato é minha.

Não existe um dia sequer que eu não me arrependa amargamente de ter começado essa maldita guerra. A Lei de Registro parecia uma boa ideia na teoria, mas na prática nem tanto. Por mais que, na minha cabeça, eu estivesse fazendo a coisa certa, eu devia ter tentado te ouvir. Eu estava cego pelo orgulho e pela arrogância e não deixei nem mesmo você me mostrar a luz.

Sou um completo covarde. Passo o dia trancado no quarto, parecendo um adolescente mimado, pra fugir dos problemas, ao invés de sair e encarar a realidade como homem. Todos dizem que está tudo bem, mas não está, pelo menos não pra mim. Eu simplesmente não consigo conceber a ideia de que alguém consiga me perdoar se eu mesmo não consigo. O que eu fiz não tem perdão. Manipulei, menti e joguei meus amigos uns contra os outros. E isso tudo pra quê? Apenas para perde o amor da minha vida.

Pepper diz que me entende e que eu deveria sair do quarto, retomar minha vida, seguir em frente, afinal, o luto não pode ser eterno. Mas o que ela não entende é que eu não consigo. Não consigo aceitar acordar pela manhã sem te ter ao meu lado. Não consigo aceitar ir para a base da SHIELD e não encontrá-lo por lá. Não consigo aceitar a falta de Peter indo te mostrar suas mais novas engenhocas tecnológicas, que sempre terminava com você dizendo carinhosamente "Pete, eu acho que você confundiu qual pai entende de máquinas". Não consigo aceitar não poder mais ver seu sorriso. Não consigo aceitar não poder mais admirar seus fascinantes olhos azuis. Não consigo aceitar chegar em casa e não te encontrar jogando cartas com Bucky. Não consigo aceitar uma vida sem você. Não consigo e nem quero.

Você sabe que eu nunca tive muita fé no cara la de cima. Mas agora, a esperança de que haja algo além é a única coisa que me impede de surtar de vez. Não sinto ter mais nenhuma certeza, mas espero, apenas espero, que Deus possa me perdoar um dia e, quem sabe assim, eu possa ver novamente os olhos daquele que provou que, apesar de tudo, Tony Stark tem um coração.

 

Como todo o meu amor, seu eterno e irritante Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha doído tanto pra vocês quanto doeu pra mim :))   
> Link da playlist: http://8tracks.com/marvelgirl12/it-wasn-t-worth-it


End file.
